Harry Potter's Adventure
by HPBoy820
Summary: The rating is only for the last scene, the rest is PG-PG13 rated. Voldemort has a plan to kill Harry Potter, will it succeed or fail like the four other times. Only time will tell. Snippets of the plan will be shown in later chapters if I continue.


Harry Potter's Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you actually recognize, I may add my own characters to the story sooner or later.  
  
Lord Voldemort held his wand pointing right at one of his most faithful death eaters, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"How dare you mock me with an idiotic plan such as this," Voldemort spat as he threw five feet of rolled-up parchment back at Malfoy, Goyle, and Pettigrew. ", Are any of you dumb enough to think we can just apparate in front of Potter and snatch him up?"  
  
Voldemort and his followers were in an area that was hidden underground where Salazar Slytherin used to make plans to overthrow the other three Hogwarts co-founders, and make it into his own dark arts school.  
  
A fully resurrected Voldemort stood and spoke in a voice that would chill you to the bone.  
  
"Would any of you like to end up here," He asked, pointing to a wall with portraits of old death eaters who had either run away from the dark lord successfully or betrayed him and were killed, "Would any of you like to join them?"  
  
Voldemort pointed at seven portraits: Delores Umbridge, Severus Snape, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom, Narcissa Malfoy, and the one and only Albus Dumblebore, the original dark lord.  
  
"Dumbledore," Lucius screamed, "If only he would've stayed with you and the originals longer, my lord."  
  
Diggory, Chang, and Longbottom were "junior" death eaters since they were six and wanted to know the marvels of dark magic, after they saw the killing included in the dark arts, they wanted out. Memory charms were used excessively on the children; the dark lord was satisfied when the children couldn't even walk anymore.  
  
~~~~++++----####||||????????||||####----++++~~~~  
  
Harry Potter awoke at the Burrow with a start; he got out of bed, put some real clothing on and for a walk outside. It was 10 in the morning and he hoped to find the Weasleys in their quidditch pitch. He found Fred and George tossing a quaffle back and forth. George was the first one to speak, after an awkward silence that is.  
  
"G'day Harry." George spoke in monotone, not his usually happy tone.  
  
"What's wrong George?" Harry spoke a little softer.  
  
"Mum, Dad, Ginny, and Ron ran off and didn't even tell us," Fred said. "Oh and Hermione's inside...trying to push her muggle food and cooking on us."  
  
Harry walked inside and saw Hermione and a long line up of bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches and some kind of brown, bubbly drink. Harry walked up to Hermione and lightly tapped her left shoulder then moved to the right and took a sandwich, Hermione looked right and Harry ducked right out of sight. Hermione shrugged slightly and looked into Mrs. Weasley's spice cabinet. She grabbed oregano, pepper, salt, and hot sauce, then put them all over two "special" sandwiches. She pounded the ingredients into the sandwiches so that they were almost invisible.  
  
"This is what they get for calling my cooking horrible," Hermione said to no one in particular. "Any intelligent person would love my cooking!"  
  
Harry poked Hermione's thigh and then as she turned around he gobbled up the whole sandwich in one bite with a giant smile.  
  
"You really like it don't you Harry?" Hermione asked excitedly.  
  
Harry nodded, anyone who saw this would think Harry went crazy. He is going through all this for the girl of his dreams. No one knew Harry fancied Hermione, but Harry knew he belonged with her, he always fell asleep thinking of those chocolate brown eyes of hers. Before Harry had known it Hermione had kissed his cheek (after he swallowed of course).  
  
"Actually I would really snog you, but" Hermione chuckled a little, "I don't think I'm quite the kisser..."  
  
Harry mumbled the words "I wish you would let me judge that."  
  
"What was that?" She said.  
  
"Nothing." Harry murmured.  
  
Harry picked up the plate of two sandwiches and asked whom she was going to give these to? Hermione snatched the sandwiches away and mumbled the words "No one."  
  
Harry walked off and Hermione ran after him, she grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs and said something like "We really should pack up, the train ride is tomorrow."  
  
Hermione dragged Harry into an empty room. She had him against a wall and had begun to unbutton his shirt. Hermione had suddenly become extremely forceful, so what did Harry do? That dumb ass tried to stop her! Harry opened his mouth and Hermione closed it for him. Hermione kissed his chest repeatedly and went straight down to his sweatpants. Hermione pulled on the front of the pants, looked down, and Harry could've sworn he heard "Nice piece of equipment!"  
  
Hermione returned to an upright position and did a slight backbend. Harry could see Hermione hard nipples and he moved forward then leaned toward her nipples. Harry couldn't resist; he pulled up Hermione's shirt, undid her bra, and began to lick those breasts for all they were worth. Hermione made a sound so delicious you could eat it up.  
  
Hermione pulled her shirt down and picked up her bra.  
  
"We can't do this Harry," She said. "Not right now anyway."  
  
Authors Note- I plan on doing the rest of this story without any parts like the last one unless I get reviews from a few of you requesting it. Harry and Company is going to their seventh year at Hogwarts if I decide to keep going with this. Your reviews matter, and I do take anonymous reviews. I will settle for flames also. 


End file.
